The Carols of Hogwarts
by JustJeanette
Summary: This the Christmas season and herein contained are some of your favorite Christmas Carols, Hogwarts Style. Expect Updates. Various Characters feature.
1. Harry Potter Pa Rum Pum Pum Pum

** Harry Potter, pa rum pum pum pum**
    
    
    Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum
    Voldemort risen again, pa rum pum pum pum
    It is your destiny, pa rum pum pum pum
    To see he doesn't live, pa rum pum pum pum
    Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum
    You are our last great hope, pa rum pum pum pum
    You and your scar
    Harry Potter, pa rum pum pum pum
    Son of great sacrifice, pa rum pum pum pum
    You can speak parsel-tongue, pa rum pum pum pum
    From you Voldemort will run, pa rum pum pum pum
    Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,
    You are our last great hope, pa rum pum pum pum
    You and your scar
    Harry nodded, pa rum pum pum pum
    Hermione will help me, pa rum pum pum pum
    Ron he will back us up, pa rum pum pum pum
    Professor Snape is here, pa rum pum pum pum
    Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,
    You are our last great hope, pa rum pum pum pum
    You and your scar
    Snape he threw a curse, pa rum pum pum pum
    Crucio, my Lord, pa rum pum pum pum
    Struck Voldemort in the back, pa rum pum pum pum
    Giving us the chance, pa rum pum pum pum
    Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,
    You are our last great hope, pa rum pum pum pum
    You and your scar
    To strike the fatal blows, pa rum pum pum pum
    Bringing him to his toes, pa rum pum pum pum
    I struck the final blow, pa rum pum pum pum
    And now he's down below, pa rum pum pum pum
    Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,
    You are our last great hope, pa rum pum pum pum
    You and your scar
    

If you liked, please review. 


	2. Dashing Through The Snow

Anti-litigation charm; JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, to her we bow. Warner Brothers and Various Publishers also have their own rights. We are just playing in their backyard and we promise to clean up when we have finished.   
  


* * *

** Dashing through the Snow****

* * *

**
    
    
    Dashing through the Snow
    In an Theseral drawn sleigh
    Home to Hogwarts we go
    Laughing all the way
    Wands a casting spells
    Malfoy's on the floor
    Ron he tripped him up again
    And threw him through the door.
    [chorus]
    Dumbledore, what a bore, and here he goes again
    Telling us that things are great when Voldies on the loose.
    Hey,
    Dumbledore, still a bore, and still he goes along
    Harry he will save us all, and that's his favorite song.
    Snape is in the Dungeons
    Dreading Christmas Cheer
    Glory, fame and fortune
    They are bottled here
    Sublte arts he's knowing
    Wand waving he disdains
    Feel the liquids power
    Creeping through your veins
    [chorus]
    Minerva's in her tartans
    The trio does she seek
    They've gone and snuck off again
    The fourteenth time this week
    Her Seeker she is wanting
    Quidditch is about to start
    Severus thinks they'll win this time
    When Harry falls apart
    [chorus]
    

* * *

If you liked, or even if you didn't, comments please. 


	3. Down In The Dungeons

Anti-litigation charm; JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, to her we bow. Warner Brothers and Various Publishers also have their own rights. We are just playing in their backyard and we promise to clean up when we have finished.   
  


* * *

** Down In The Dungeons: sung to Away in the Manger**  


* * *
    
    
    Oh down in the Dungeon
    Severus he did stay
    A pining for Hermione
    He loved her they say
    His eyes they were coal dark
    His heart it was bare
    Whenever Hermione
    She ventured there
    She walked in one Christmas
    A present in hand
    For she loved the Master
    She thought him Grand
    I Love thee Hermione
    I ask thee to stay
    And live with me ever
    My wife from this Day
    She answered with kisses
    Delighting his lips
    They danced then for hours
    His hands on her hips
    They now have five children
    They are Slytherin's tall
    And they terrorise Hogwarts
    Minerva and all
    

* * *

If you liked, or even if you didn't, comments please. 


	4. Joy To The School

Anti-litigation charm; JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, to her we bow. Warner Brothers and Various Publishers also have their own rights. We are just playing in their backyard and we promise to clean up when we have finished.   
  


* * *

** Joy To The School: _Sung to "Joy To The World"_**

* * *
    
    
    
    Joy to the School; Harry has Come.
    And He Shall Save us All.
    Let Every House Prepare Him Room
    And Voldemort Will He Kill
    And Voldemort Will He Kill
    And Voldemort, Voldemort, Will He Kill
    
    Joy to Gryfindor; Harry's in your House
    And Quidditch Can He Play
    He Seeks That Snitch
    With Skillful Eyes
    And Wins The Match For You
    And Wins The Match For You
    And Wins, And Wins, The Match For You
    
    Death Eaters Know He'll Lead The Attack
    And Voldemort is doomed
    He Comes With His Scar
    A Blazing Sign
    And The Battle Will Be Great
    And The Battle Will Be Great
    And The Battle, The Battle, Will Be Great
    
    Joy to The World, the Dark Lord is Gone
    So That Leaves Only Snape
    To Terrorise and Scare
    With Cutting Remarks
    And Give That Corny Spech
    And Give That Corny Spech
    And Give, And Give That Corny Spech
    

* * *

If you liked, or even if you didn't, comments please. 


	5. Stride the Halls

Anti-litigation charm; JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, to her we bow. Warner Brothers and Various Publishers also have their own rights. We are just playing in their backyard and we promise to clean up when we have finished.   
  


* * *

**Stride the Halls: sung to _Deck the Halls_**

* * *
    
    
    Stride the Halls with Severus Snape
    Fa la la la la, la la la la.
    Follow about the Billowing Cape
    Fa la la la la, la la la la.
    He walks with such a dark purpose
    Fa la la, la la la, la la la.
    For he avoids the Christmas Circus
    Fa la la la la, la la la la.
    Minerva's purring in the Halls
    Fa la la la la, la la la la.
    She just played with Dumbledore's balls
    Fa la la la la, la la la la.
    Now she is a contented pussy
    Fa la la, la la la, la la la.
    Chasing after Albus's Tushy
    Fa la la la la, la la la la.
    Sybill Staying in the Trees
    Fa la la la la, la la la la.
    Death. Destruction and tea leaves
    Fa la la la la, la la la la.
    Harry will die twice this year
    Fa la la, la la la, la la la.
    That's according to the seer
    Fa la la la la, la la la la.
    What is our Victor Vector
    Fa la la la la, la la la la.
    Clear the Quidditch field over
    Fa la la la la, la la la la.
    Numbers greater than predicted
    Fa la la, la la la, la la la.
    For that curse in interdicted
    Fa la la la la, la la la la.
    

* * *

If you liked, or even if you didn't, comments please. 


	6. O Severus Snape

Anti-litigation charm; JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, to her we bow. Warner Brothers and Various Publishers also have their own rights. We are just playing in their backyard and we promise to clean up when we have finished.   
  


* * *

** O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape: _Sung to "O Christmas Tree"_**

* * *
    
    
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    My Potions Master, Snarky
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    Stalk the halls so darkly
    Thy tread is feared by students who
    Are sneaking 'bout past curfew
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    My Potions Master, Snarky
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    Much learning doth thou give me!
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    You make potions thrill me!
    For every glare that you send out
    I have to wriggle about
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    Much pleasure doth thou bring me!
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    Thy cold, clear wit is cutting.
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    Especially when you are strutting
    For each mistake Longbottom makes
    That makes the classroom clearly shake
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    Thy cold, clear wit is cutting.
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    A Man so tall and Ugly
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    And yet I'd cuddle snugly
    Thy hair so damp and lank it seems
    From caustic fumes and other things
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    A Man so tall and Ugly
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    To you a wondrous message.
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    To you a wondrous message.
    I think that I'm in love with you
    I hope that you could love me too.
    O Severus Snape, O Severus Snape
    To you a wondrous message.
    


	7. Twelve days of Detention

Anti-litigation charm; JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, to her we bow. Warner Brothers and Various Publishers also have their own rights. We are just playing in their backyard and we promise to clean up when we have finished.   
  


* * *

** The Twelve Days of Detention (12 Days of Detention): _Sung to "The Twelve Days of Christmas"_**

* * *
    
    
    I'm sure you know the tune:
    On the first day of Detention,
    Severus Snape he made me clean,
    The First Year Boys Bathroom.
    On the second day of Detention,
    Severus Snape he made me clean,
    Two Caked Cauldrons,
    And the First Year Boys Bathroom.
    On the third day of Detention,
    Severus Snape he made me clean,
    Three Thestral stalls,
    Two Caked Cauldrons,
    And the First Year Boys Bathroom.
    On the fourth day of Detention,
    Severus Snape he made me clean,
    Four flobberworms,
    Three Thestral stalls,
    Two Caked Cauldrons,
    And the First Year Boys Bathroom.
    On the fifth day of Detention,
    Severus Snape he made me clean,
    Five Fluffy dogs,
    Four flobberworms,
    Three Thestral stalls,
    Two Caked Cauldrons,
    And the First Year Boys Bathroom.
    On the sixth day of Detention,
    Severus Snape he made me clean,
    Six Sly Slytherins,
    Five Fluffy dogs,
    Four flobberworms,
    Three Thestral stalls,
    Two Caked Cauldrons,
    And the First Year Boys Bathroom.
    On the seventh day of Detention,
    Severus Snape he made me clean,
    Seven Hufflepuffs a huffing,
    Six Sly Slytherins,
    Five Fluffy dogs,
    Four flobberworms,
    Three Thestral stalls,
    Two Caked Cauldrons,
    And the First Year Boys Bathroom.
    On the eighth day of Detention,
    Severus Snape he made me clean,
    Eight Quidditch Brooms,
    Seven Hufflepuffs a huffing,
    Six Sly Slytherins,
    Five Fluffy dogs,
    Four flobberworms,
    Three Thestral stalls,
    Two Caked Cauldrons,
    And the First Year Boys Bathroom.
    On the ninth day of Detention,
    Severus Snape he made me clean,
    Nine Animagi Collars,
    Eight Quidditch Brooms,
    Seven Hufflepuffs a huffing,
    Six Sly Slytherins,
    Five Fluffy dogs,
    Four flobberworms,
    Three Thestral stalls,
    Two Caked Cauldrons,
    And the First Year Boys Bathroom.
    On the tenth day of Detention,
    Severus Snape he made me clean,
    Ten Ministry Officials,
    Nine Animagi Collars,
    Eight Quidditch Brooms,
    Seven Hufflepuffs a huffing,
    Six Sly Slytherins,
    Five Fluffy dogs,
    Four flobberworms,
    Three Thestral stalls,
    Two Caked Cauldrons,
    And the First Year Boys Bathroom.
    On the eleventh day of Detention,
    Severus Snape he made me clean,
    Eleven Gryfindors a growling,
    Ten Ministry Officials,
    Nine Animagi Collars,
    Eight Quidditch Brooms,
    Seven Hufflepuffs a huffing,
    Six Sly Slytherins,
    Five Fluffy dogs,
    Four flobberworms,
    Three Thestral stalls,
    Two Caked Cauldrons,
    And the First Year Boys Bathroom.
    On the twelfth day of Detention,
    Severus Snape he made me clean,
    Twelve Death-Eaters dancing,
    Eleven Gryfindors a growling,
    Ten Ministry Officials,
    Nine Animagi Collars,
    Eight Quidditch Brooms,
    Seven Hufflepuffs a huffing,
    Six Sly Slytherins,
    Five Fluffy dogs,
    Four flobberworms,
    Three Thestral stalls,
    Two Caked Cauldrons,
    And the First Year Boys Bathroom.
    

* * *

If you liked, or even if you didn't, comments please. 


End file.
